steampulpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tarley Canyon
Tarley Canyon lends its name to a neighborhood of Sand Harbour consisting of a series of canyons leading up into the hills at the city's western edge. It extends upward from the beach in a gentle arc, marked by quaintly winding roads, warm breezes, and spectacular views. The streets curve leisurely into the hills, screening opulent mansions and providing a breathtaking view of the rest of the city to the north. Here, Sand Harbour's kinematographic elite have staked their claim, building studios that are townships unto themselves and estates that would put the crowned heads overseas to shame. The little people never linger among its hedgerows and gated driveways; not unless they’re working as a chauffeur or a maid, that is. The studios work extensively in Tarley Canyon. The landscape allows for a reasonable variety of settings, and the canyon's sloping walls mean that directors never have to disguise their background shots. Three studio lots are found here—Starlight Pictures takes up the biggest tract of land—with three more fairly close by. The pleasant surroundings meant that moguls and stars could live close by and still receive "the best." The mansions have been here almost as long as the movie lots. A few photo processing labs and other satellite industries mark the outskirts of the Canyon, where the landscape's ups and downs finally give way to the city proper. "Excess" is the watchword on these hallowed streets. Everything is permitted and nothing is beyond reach. While the moguls preach hard work on the lot—and their schedules are so tight that no one has a spare moment to breathe—after hours tell another story altogether. While some prefer the nightclubs of Beachfront, fame and notoriety means that few can enjoy themselves without being mobbed. So they stay here. Every night, the mansions crawl with revelers and party-goers, sampling the pleasures which unlimited money can buy. Upper echelon prostitutes are brought in from the Eastside flesh parlors, while dealers and hustlers make discreet appearances to drop off their wares. The fruits of success are irresistible to those who have clawed their way to the top of the heap, and they indulge in them all without thought to the consequences. There's never a problem with the police, who patrol the Canyon mainly to watch for thieves or to politely ask particularly wild revels to keep it down. The only difficulty comes when someone goes too far: when a besotted party-goer ends up convulsing on the bathroom floor or flaring passions push someone over the edge. Even then, steps are taken to keep things quiet. As long as the press isn't involved, the police are usually willing to make a deal, and even victims can be quieted with the right amount of goodies from the slush fund. Of course, "as long as the press isn’t involved" can be a tall order sometimes. The tabloid industry has a permanent presence in Tarley Canyon, ready to spill fresh ink on the neighborhood's ongoing shenanigans. The smart residents have learned to spot paparazzi from miles off (there's a reason most residences are set far back from the road), but that doesn't prevent embarrassing pictures from cropping up on the newsstands every week. The Topascoa Sun has a quartet of reporters stationed full-time at the Canyon, eager to slip into forbidden soirees disguised as a caterer or busboy. Up-and-comer The Searchlight takes a more high-tech approach, using the latest in zoom lenses and alchemical volume multipliers to spy on the most secretive locales. All newspapers pay for tips and rumors, and a disgruntled employee can make a year's salary just by dropping word on a few good parties. The stars may rumble about lawsuits, and bodyguards may get rougher, but as long as the public is buying, the smut rags will continue to circle Tarley Canyon like sharks. Locations in Tarley Canyon * Starlight Pictures * Unlimited Studios * Dove House Category:Districts of Sand Harbour Category:Locations in Sand Harbour